Cameras with built-in flash units are well known. Typically, to assemble the flash unit to the camera, the flash unit is secured to a main body part of the camera, and a front cover part is engaged with the main body part to cover the main body part and the flash unit. See prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,943, issued Jul. 1, 1991. Often, as disclosed in the patent, the front cover part has an integral lens cover for a flash tube and reflector of the flash unit.